


Oh! You Pretty Thing

by BritishTraveller



Series: Cherik Series [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Charles, Omegaverse, Single Dad AU, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishTraveller/pseuds/BritishTraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is a struggling, single alpha. Father to unruly twins, Pietro and Wanda, he just wants some lovin'. </p>
<p>Then here comes Charles Xavier, the omega of his dreams, bounding into his life like an overexcited Labrador and flipping his world upside down, giving him the lovin' he's been missing for five years. </p>
<p>Surely something good can come from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing an Omegaverse story, so I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave any feedback you wish - positive or negative. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love every single one of you.

Chapter One

Erik knew he was struggling.

He was a proud alpha, tall and masculine, muscular and with a jaw so sharp it could cut glass. He was the epitome of _alpha_ , with a rough voice and an authority that radiated from him to match, though the latter had slowly ebbed away when his wife had died and he was forced to look after two 9 month old babies on his own. He had had to almost adapt to being both an alpha _and_ an omega, trying his best to fill the role of mother that the children did not have. It was hard work, being a parent, and Erik was only 29 still, yet his aching body said otherwise.

Sometimes he couldn't even be bothered making dinner, and set his powers to chopping up cheap vegetables from the supermarket and settling for a soup, something simple and cheap and something that he could just leave on the stove until the children were hungry, which they _always_ were.

Pietro and Wanda were a handful on their own, and Erik had his own business to work with too. That, and the cold, sweaty nights he tossed and turned, wishing for an omega to hold. His quiet sign making shop was barely making any money, and he was thinking of putting it up for sale come autumn.

His twin children were tiring, both unclassified as being either alpha, beta, or omega. They were only five, after all. Most children didn’t start showing until 6 at least, although some were early bloomers. He had a feeling Pietro would be an alpha, and Wanda… He wasn't sure.

But even _without_ knowing, and _without_ having to make certain exceptions and special requirements that came with classification, Erik was struggling on his own. Just looking after himself would have been hard, as would it have been with _one_ child. But _two_ … Erik wasn't sure how he had lived thus far. In Alpha-Omega relationships, it was common that the omega tended to calm offspring better than alphas, ease their fears and give a more level headed ness that alphas seemed to lack in the heat of the moment... although they did give their fair share.

Hence why Pietro and Wanda were such little trouble makers. They had no mother to help enforce rules, none to help read bedtime stories, as Wanda always had to have a different story than Pietro. They had no other parent or figure to really turn to, to base their actions and ideals on if they did happen to be omegas, either or _both_ of them, and Erik resented himself for that. Erik needed a partner, not just for the kids, but for himself. He was rather lonely, he realised .

  
Which was why he was extremely flustered when, two months later, without _any_ omega contact since his anguish, a nimble, and outright _fucking gorgeous_ omega bumped into him in the coffee shop next to his own shop - with a fresh _For Sale_ sign upon it - in their town, just as they both had grabbed their respective drinks from the end counter. It was like all his struggles had flown out of the window when he looked down, and the brightest blue eyes shone up at him. _Jesus Christ._ The other must have read his mind or something, because the omega blushed profusely, ducking his head and uttering a simple, “Did your mother never tell you not to say The Lord’s name in vain?” with one of the most sultriest looks and voices Erik had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Erik was dumbfounded. He couldn't stop staring at the omega man, eyes trailing from his soft looking hair to his wider hips, all the way down to his smart, yet comfortable looking brown shoes. And all he could muster was a strangled, un-alpha like, “ _Excuse me?"_

The brunet omega with the stunning eyes broke into a smile, chuckling. Erik thought it was one of the most stunning noises he had ever heard. “I'm only joking with you. Sorry, I couldn't help but hear you. You have a very loud mind. Not in a bad way, I mean.”

“You _read my mind_?” Was all Erik could reply with, coffee still in his hand as he glanced up and saw he was blocking the counter from waiting customers. He stood straight and nodded to them, shuffling out of the way with the unfamiliar omega following his action, hot tea in his own hand, as much as Erik could guess. It was what the omega smelled like too; that fancy British tea - what was it - _Earl Grey_ \- and books, yet with that soft, relaxing smell of strawberries and fertility that brought Erik almost to his knees. He had never felt so weak from anyone - the exception of course being his late wife - in such a long time that he felt he was starting to sweat.

And yet, while Erik was having an internal crisis, the other didn't seem to mind the alpha before him. He did let off a scent of embarrassment and attraction and Erik smelt it immediately, wanting to tell this stranger it was okay and _God, was he amazing_. “Oh! Gosh, I'm terribly sorry. I- right, let me introduce myself. Ah, I'm Charles Xavier. And I- well, I am a telepath. I _can’t help_ but hear certain people's thoughts, and I happened to hear you, just now..” He admitted, and it was only when Charles had stopped talking that Erik realised how many freckles the omega had. “I wasn't prying, honestly.” He even raised his hands up in defence, although one held his paper cup full of tea like a lifeline nonetheless.

“Oh.” Erik didn't know what to say; again. He lowered his stance. “That's- that's incredible. You're a mutant too, then, little omega?”

Charles hummed. This alpha smelt of pine and Cola-Cubes, and Charles had to laugh to himself about the latter. Gosh, he hadn't had those in years. But Christ almighty, it was absolutely _Heavenly_. “Mm. I assume you are too, mister…?”

“Erik. Erik Lehnsherr.” The two shared a smile and Erik gestured over to one of the tables by the window, eager to learn more about the foreign omega that was plaguing his senses.

 

“Mm,” Charles hummed as he drank his tea delicately, bringing the cup to his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, basking in the smell of his favourite, relaxing beverage, “you looked like you were on your way out, Erik. I do apologise for, ah, distracting you.” Charles licked his lower lip, smiling softly in that characteristically innocent, attractive omega way and brushing some hair from his eyes. “Although, you did do a good job at that yourself.” He grinned cheekily, and Erik had to wish it was written in the stars for them to have met on a day like today.

It wasn't long before the stunning omega had to be on his way, back to the university. Erik had never felt his palms be so sweaty until Charles Xavier shook one and kissed Erik on the cheek as he did so.

 

  
Picking the twins up wasn't nearly as much hassle as it normally was, and the two were somewhat quieter on their way home today. Erik managed to get them into a daycare before they started school, and managed thankfully to squeeze the non-negotiable price into the family budget. Though, they were at ‘ _big school_ ’ now - one of their first days! - and Erik couldn't believe his babies were growing up. Although, silently, he was rather thankful. Maybe they wouldn't be such a pain in the- “How was your day, Pietro? Wanda? What did you learn in class today?” Erik asked clearly as he drove, slowing down to take a left at the next crossroads.

They were quiet. _Too_ quiet, for Erik’s liking. It was only as they got within seeing distance from their house did Pietro reply with a boyish grin. “We learned about sexes today, Papa. Scenting; alphas, omegas, even betas!” Erik smiled and tilted his head to the side, glancing back at his two offspring. “You're an alpha, Papa. That's why you smell the way you do. We learned about other stuff, but I can't remember.”

“Uh-huh? And did you find out anything else? Can you remember, Wanda?”

Wanda’s turn to speak came next. “Papa, you smell different. I like it.”

Erik started to sweat, _again -_ this was really turning into a problem _._.. “What, Wanda? Honey, darling? What did you say?” He frowned as he pulled into the drive of their house, not huge but not small either, just the right size for their family; although Erik was still struggling with the bills…

“You smell funny. Like… Hm. Like Ms. Ness!” Wanda decided, holding her head high and proud, as though she had finally solved a case.

Pietro nodded as Erik turned around to see them, pulling the keys out of the ignition. “Yes! Papa, you smell like Ms. Ness.” But, Ms. Ness was an- _Oh_. Oh. Ms. Ness was an _omega_. They could smell Charles on him, even though they had only just met and _gosh_ , they had only spent - _what_? - an hour with each other? The children could already smell the unbonded omega on him? Erik’s mind was in a frenzy.

“Alright, children. Out the car; come on. We need to make dinner.” He helped the two boisterous children from their car seats and watched as they competed each other to the door, Pietro always winning due to his mutation.

“ _Papa_!” Wanda whined, and Erik smiled at her.

“Hush,” he said, teasingly, and she grabbed his leg as he opened the door to their home, “now come on; you're both helping me with dinner tonight.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all again for taking your time to read my story, and for leaving kudos and comments! You won't believe how much it makes my heart swell. You're all amazing.

Chapter Two

 

The second time Erik bumped into the deliciously sweet smelling omega was when he was shopping with Wanda and Pietro over a week later.

‘Be careful!’ He had warned. _‘Do not go running around! There may be omegas in here, and you_ mustn't _hurt them. Running in the store is dangerous, too. You guys promise you won't be stupid?’_

Oh, how naïve he had been. Erik hadn't even put a single thing into his cart and _already_ he'd had a very buff alpha Security Guard give off a disproving scent and a stern telling off by said security guard. Erik was tempted to scream.

The twins had begged for one of the larger carts, the ones with two seats in for children, but he had been so trusting with his children that he told them they could do without, noting how within the first five minutes they had gone from politely and shyly smiling at all the old omegas that passed, holding onto the sides of the cart like Erik had instructed, to giggling like two little maniacs and running down the fresh fruit aisle before Erik could even muster his authority.

It was when Erik was placing potatoes in the cart that a very loud but soft _“Oh!”_ was heard, and the scent of a troubled omega touched his nose. Erik knew who the culprit for hurting this omega was - the twins. Pietro had a knack of bolting away when trouble came, but Wanda couldn't, usually sulking with arms crossed or bursting out into tears if it were very bad.

“Wanda! Pietro! You better get here _right now_!” Erik shouted, growling and teeth gritting as his jaw clenched, and he left his stranded cart by the fresh veg.

He turned a corner, right by the fresh fruits, to see the two bounding towards him, babbling at full speed. “What have I told you about running around?!” He demanded, sternly looking down to the two. “ _What have you done this time?_!” His voice became strained and desperate, tired of reprimanding his children in public, receiving distressed scents from omegas and his children, and approval from alphas watching. It was, quite frankly, embarrassing.

Wanda was the one who started crying first, stood like a lost puppy, bawling her eyes out as her long brown hair trailed down her back. Her red bow was crooked in her hair and Erik sighed. “Wanda-” he warned, but then Pietro took his hand, Erik grabbing Wanda in his other, where he lead him to a small omega on the floor of the fresh produce aisle.

Erik honestly had to stifle his laugh, the brunet omega kneeling on the tiled floor surrounded by clusters of strawberries and raspberries, the punnets topped beside him. He felt terrible for the omega, and let go of his children to kneel down beside the man, shovelling the fruit into their plastic holders. “I'm so, so sorry for this. M-my kids, I warned them not to run.” He said, sighing in despair before he heard a soft chuckle, glancing up as a soft, warm hand was over his own.

“Hello again, Erik.”

Erik almost had a Goddamn heart attack. “Oh, Christ! Charles, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it was you. Not that that makes this situation any better but-” he stopped himself, smiling softly at the younger man and helping him to his feet, the omega wincing slightly in pain. “Shit, are you hurt?” His voice was filled with as much fear as his scent, barely bothering to mask it now with his alpha manliness. He was too stressed for that. “Charles-”

Charles smiled, shaking his head. “Honestly,” he started, rubbing his hip, “it was just a knock. It just threw me a little bit, I think. I honestly wasn't expecting a little boy to run into me at the speed of a moving car when I was putting strawberries into my basket.” Charles was laughing, Erik taking note that he was no longer distressed but a little sore. “But I'm okay. Please, don't punish them too harshly. They apologised immediately.”

Erik still wanted the world to swallow him whole. “Please, Charles. I must make this up to you somehow. I don't know how but I-”

“Dinner. Come with me to dinner.” Charles had replied a little too quickly, and immediately Erik went pink at the thought. “Well, I-if you wish to, anyway.” Just as Erik was about to sadly - _and boy was it sadly_ \- refuse, Charles smiled. Erik wanted nothing more than to take Charles to dinner. It was just that he had very strained fund... “Don't worry, I can pay. I - _Gosh_. I know this is so sudden, but two awkward unexpected meetings can't be anything less than a sign from a higher deity. ...Not that I necessarily believe in a higher deity, but you know what I mean.”

Erik couldn't let Charles pay. No Siree. Erik was an _alpha_ , and alphas _always_ paid. It was just how it was. He had, guiltily, momentarily forgotten about the twins, both clinging to either of his legs and watching the soft omega with smiles. He glanced down to run his hands through both of their hairs, petting them to calm down as their hearts were going a million miles an hour. “How about we make some kind of truce, and you come to ours for dinner tonight? Would that be okay, Charles?”

“Well, of course!” Charles beamed back at him, positively glowing as he adjusted the satchel on his side and clung to the wire basket in his hands, carrying nothing more than fruit at the moment, his sweet berries still awkwardly discarded next to him. “I would adore that, Erik. Thank you.” Erik felt his heart swell. “I insist on helping you with dinner though.” He added quickly and shyly, cheeks going slightly rosy. Erik could see his freckles from here.

“If you must.” He retorted, grinning himself. He had to clear his throat when Pietro stirred him from his thoughts, looking to Charles as though the man were an angel.

He stubbed his shoe on the tile and rubbed his cheek against Erik’s pant leg, trying to build confidence and comfort as he uttered his apology to Charles. “I'm really sorry, mister. A-and Wanda is too! We - we never meant to hurt you. We could just smell this smell, you know? A-and it made us think of Papa yesterday when he came home, and you smelled _just_ like it!”

Wanda cut in, nodding vigorously. “Yeah! And you look like an angel.”

Erik’s eyes went as wide as Charles’, and the two made eye contact. Erik looked slightly embarrassed and hushed the two quietly, Charles giggling and then that smell was back, stronger than the strawberries beside them and all of the berries in the world combined. Erik nearly moaned. “It's true; you do look like an angel.” Charles hummed softly and flicked his eyes over Erik with a smirk before turning to the twins.

“Thank you, children. You're both just as angelic as your father, too.”

The two men walked side by side for the rest of their shop, Charles having grabbed more and half filling his basket as Erik grabbed the cheapest stuff he could find, all own brand items. He had multipacks of satsumas and bananas, carrots and onions and other fresh produce Charles didn't give a second thought to. He was gone before Erik could turn around, the omega wandering off and coming back a few minutes later with his arms full of food. He placed it in Erik’s cart. Just as the alpha blanched at the sight of pricey looking fresh meats, Charles interrupted his train of thought. “It's on me. And do not refuse.”

Erik promptly refused. “ _Charles-_ ” he warned, scent filling Charles’ senses and he could see his knees go wobbly.

“No, Erik.” He leaned in, his voice a hushed whisper. “I can see you're struggling. I know you're an alpha, and I know that alphas refuse help… But just let me help your family.”

Erik couldn't argue with a face like that. And the fact that Charles was letting off the most intimidating scent Erik had ever come across from an omega. “Thank you, Charles. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

It wasn't too late when they got home, Erik stopping by Charles’ house so the omega could drop his shopping off. He came out in a new shirt, smiling sweetly as he got back in the passenger’s seat. “Thank you, Erik.” He mused, buckling himself in once more before turning to the children in the back with a grin that matched theirs. “Are you two okay?” He asked, and they both nodded. “Mm, I can sense that you’re both rather special.”

He had a beautiful twinkle in those stunningly blue eyes, and the children spotted it. They were so eager to hear what he was going to say, and surprisingly, so was Erik.

“I've never met someone who can run as fast as you, Pietro. It's… It's quite incredible. Do you know how fast you can run?”

Pietro grinned, swinging his legs to hit the seat. “Mmhm! Papa said he used a stopwatch and I ran a mile in 5 seconds! But I try not to run that fast. Paps said it's too dangerous.”

Charles nodded. “Splendid. I bet you'll be _even_ _faster_ as you get older.” He had a delicate edge to him, never once faltering in his smile or happy demeanour. “Wanda dear, what can you do? I haven't seen you do anything yet, sweetheart. But I know there's something there.”

Erik wondered how Charles knew, but then he remembered he was telepathic. Still, he seemed extremely interested. And anyone as interested in his kids as they were in Erik made him feel rather happy.

“Um… Not much, not yet.” She said quietly. “I… I can move stuff, when I try really hard.” Charles nodded, yet didn't stop talking to her. He described people he knew and their powers, telling the children excitedly of his own and that Wanda didn't need to worry. Not everyone was as special as her.

Turning his head to face the road again, Charles sighed happily and shuffled in his seat. Erik glanced at the other man and stifled his smile. “I know you're hiding yours from me, you sneaky alpha.” He threw back, without the malice. “C’mon, you _must_ tell me.”

“I'll show you later.” Erik replied, smirking.

Not more than a minute later and they were pulling into their driveway, Erik parking and unbuckling the children. Charles helped them down, going to grab Erik’s bags but being declined. Erik gave Pietro the house keys, and before Charles could even _blink_ , the young boy had opened the door and back, pulling Charles inside to see their home. “D’ya wanna see my room?” Pietro asked, Charles grinning at him.

“Oh, that would be _amazing_ Pietro, I'm sure. But first, I need to help your father. Is that okay? You can show me everything later.”

Pietro nodded, hugging Charles’ leg tightly and beaming up at him. Charles felt almost as if he were intruding until the two five year olds bounded away, and he walked through into the small kitchen, Erik unpacking the shopping calmly.

Charles broke the comfortable silence. “I'm sorry if I'm intruding.”

Erik turned around quickly. “What do you mean, Charles?”

“Your kids. They're as wonderful as you.” He mused, glancing down and his fingers tracing circles on the countertop. “And I was rather… Brash, before. You-” he stopped himself, breath hitching, “-I have never met anyone who brightens up my day like you do. That moment I bumped into you in the coffee shop… I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards. Your scent stayed with me when I got home, clouded my senses and bloody hell, I'd never felt more alive. Seeing you again today, in the store - it felt like I'd been swept off my feet.”

“ _Well_ , technically you _had_ -”

“ _Erik_ -”

“Ah, m’sorry.” Erik laughed, beaming at the brunet omega and closing the space between them. “I know what you mean though, Charles. It seems so soon for you to be in my home, making dinner with me, but it feels like I have known you a lifetime.”

Charles hummed, big blues pleading up at the alpha before he wrapped his arms around his middle. Erik rested his chin on Charles’ head, running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe you should try courting me before making any more sudden suggestions.”

“Says the one who asked me to dinner!”

Though he wanted to stay like that forever, Charles pulled away. “You had every right to _decline_. You're a big, strong, alpha boy. You can make your own decisions.” He couldn't stop smiling, though. Erik definitely brought out the best in him, even if this was the second time they were actually getting to know one another. “Mm.” He exhaled, Erik’s scent anywhere and everywhere in this house, the children’s own scent of sugar and cookies lingering in places. “Well then, let's get started on dinner, shall we? Will you show me your powers, Erik?”

Without another word from Erik, Charles felt slightly disheartened. Did Erik not like his powers? Charles had to wonder what on Earth they were for him to be so secretive. Though, many mutants did feel uncomfortable showing their powers in front of those they were courting, or in general, really. Some humans found them repulsive. Charles, however, _loved_ them.

Just as he was about to apologise again for being too forward, he peered behind Erik’s shoulder and gasped, only softly. He felt as though the air had been taken from him, and he watched in amazement as Erik used his powers to move the knives over the counter, chopping and slicing. He watched as a butcher’s knife came down over one of the pieces of beef, dicing it. Carrots and onions were sliced too, the pan resting by the edge of the counter as the knives scraped the food into it, and Charles felt surprisingly turned on by the whole bizarre scenario.

“Oh, Erik! This is magnificent! I've never seen a mutant with such skill, or such power. Do you have telekinesis, or-?”

“No,” Erik replied, looking rather smug and amused at Charles’ reaction, “I have the power to move metal. I can sense it, feel it. Like, ah, if someone walks by with a hip replacement, I can sense it.”

“Why, that's extraordinary. I do a lot of research on genetic mutation, and I never came across a student who had that power. I just finished my thesis, actually. Amazing…” He mused, watching Erik take control with his hands now that the knives were safely in the sink, still and unmoving. Watching Erik cook made Charles giggle, and he stepped in to help him when he couldn't measure out enough stock. Together they seasoned it, and left it on the stove to cook as they migrated into the living area, Erik carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine before placing it on the table and taking a glass of juice each to the twins who announced they were going outside to practise Wanda’s skills. Charles was impressed. “That's wonderful, Wanda. Good luck! Make sure you don't stray too far from your father’s eye, though.”

\---  
Together they sat talking, Erik enquiring into Charles’ studies and becoming fascinated by his intellect. The younger of the two, Charles, spent almost thirty minutes explaining the types of mutants he had seen and studied, and worked with, in fact. Hank, one of his closes friends, who had extremely prehensile feet - and was _blue_. Raven, his sister, who could shapeshift into anyone she wanted… and who was _also_ _blue_. Erik was in awe.

“That sounds incredible, Charles.” He finally said, drinking his wine. “I never realised the extent of mutants’ powers.”

“Mm! It's spectacular, really. I never stop being amazed whenever I discover or witness something new. I'm working with young mutants at the moment; I hope one day to found a school for the gifted.”

“You're certainly strong willed, Charles. Good luck to you; it sounds like a great feat to achieve something like that.”

“Mm…” He chewed his lower lip, glancing out the window and spotting the children, smiling as he saw Wanda move a frisbee without touching it directly. She was certainly learning. “So what is your line of work, Erik? I don't quite remember you saying…”

Said man rose then, heading over to the stove and giving the stew a good stir, smelling it and ushering Charles over to try a spoonful and give his verdict. “I own the sign shop next to the cafe downtown. Just gone up for sale a couple weeks ago. I'm looking for building work, home development… Something like that for now. Anyway, come and try this.” Erik held out the spoon, hand underneath to stop any dripping, and leaned it towards Charles, the other taking it eagerly and humming in contemplation.

“It needs… Hm. Add another stock, maybe. And some pepper, I'd say.” The omega nodded in confirmation, taking the seasoning and adding it himself, crumbling up another stock cube to add to the deep, simmering pot. It was all stirred together by a metal spoon, courtesy of Erik. Charles washed the smaller spoon before taking a smear from the top, grinning cheekily and feeding it to Erik. The latter nodded in confirmation - it was great.

They let it simmer a little longer before Erik peered through the door, watching his children play with a proud stance. They worked so well together; being twins must have given them a sort of sixth sense as to what the other was about to do. “In we go, come on.” He ordered playfully, the twins yelling back and running in not five minutes later, just as Charles was setting the table. (He was at a loss where to find any tablecloths or placemats until Erik confirmed that they had none, and nodded to the drawer where their cutlery lay.)

“ _I'm_ sitting next to Charles.” Wanda said almost cockily, pushing the omega into the seat next to her, which was coincidentally across from Erik. Pietro whined.

“No, _I'm_ sitting next to Charles! Stop it, Wanda!”

Charles felt rather flattered. “Hey, now. There's enough of me to go around.” He teased, and Erik gulped at the thought. “I can sit next to you after dinner, Pietro.”

Erik knew he was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of Chapter Three! Don't worry - dinner will continue in the next chapter, with a lot of innuendos and chat with the twins. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you are, please feel free to leave a kudos, subscription, or even a cheeky comment! I adore any and all of you that have viewed my story. I appreciate it greatly. <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik grow a little closer, and things become official.

Chapter Four 

 

“So, Charles… What is your field of study?” Erik had asked as his cutlery hit the side of his dish, eyes on Charles rather than his food, and soon enough he had gravy on his blue shirt.

Charles had giggled as a carrot slid onto Erik’s lap, and cleared his throat as he began to explain to Erik. “I studied genetic mutations, actually. Extremely fascinating field of study,” he admitted, running a hand through his short brown hair. “I work with young mutants now though, attempting to get them to use their mutation to their advantage, and to the best of their abilities. It's incredible to watch them grow. Many see mutants as weapons, or in a negative way. I want to change that.”

Erik grinned; Charles was so perfect. “Would you not consider working for a school? I know you said you wanted to open one but will you not want experience of teaching?”

“I never said anything about teaching.” Charles shot back, cheeky grin on his youthful face.

“Touché.” Erik retorted, the two smirking to themselves. “Would you, though?”

The other nodded. “I'm going to apply for a teaching placement,” he started, eyes downcast before glancing to Wanda, who was frowning at Pietro and kicking him under the table, “but I haven't started my teaching degree yet.” With a hum Charles took another mouthful of dinner at the same time as he breathed in all the pheromones around the table - it was calming and put him at ease, as though he had known this little family for years. “Though I don't know whether they will bother after I have stunned them with my dazzling good lucks and charm, hm? Oh! And my knowledge, of course.”

“I imagine they'll offer you the job right away.” Erik grinned, smile all teeth. He glanced at Pietro then, and nudged his shoulder. “You done, Piet?” Pietro nodded.

“Thank you for dinner.” The twins said at once, both standing and hugging Erik and smiling shyly at Charles. The children left to go to watch _The Amazing Spiderma_ n in their room, Wanda leaving first to get a head start. Pietro still beat her.

That left Erik and Charles to themselves, and Charles felt rather intimate being sat directly across from the alpha, especially now the children had gone to their room to watch cartoons. It was such a strange feeling; Charles had never felt so closely connected to another so vigorously, never an alpha. It was as though something were pulling him, like a huge powerful force was running through him and he couldn't help but _crave_ Erik's presence. He wasn't obsessed, but simply attracted to the man, in the most overwhelming way possible. When Erik left to take pieces of cake to the children, Charles felt a whine catch in the back of his throat.

There was something so enticing about this single, lonely father-of-two that made Charles’ heart _ache._ He had that overwhelming alpha smell, of pine and spice and _warmth_ , and then there was Erik’s own scent, of fresh hot cookies and orange, that warmth still there but almost as though it'd been cranked up a notch. Charles knew omegas were enticing to alphas, and vice versa, but _Jesus_. This was on a whole new level.

When Erik returned Charles felt more at ease, and proceeded to offer to move over to the living room. Erik fetched them both a small slice of chocolate cake, placing it on the coffee table before returning with an unopened bottle of red wine and two glasses, setting them on the table and sitting beside Charles. “I assume you enjoy wine, Charles?”

Charles inhaled and smiled, exhaling a second later and running a hand through his short hair. “Oh, yes. I do. I used to be a very avid drinker at university. I needed to cut down before I started my dark descent into inevitable alcoholism… But I guess I _could_ have a glass now.”

“Checkmate. Ah, actually, do you play chess?” Erik questioned, and he smiled when Charles nodded. Not a minute later and he had grabbed the chessboard - he stored it under the couch to save room - and was setting up the pieces with the aid of Charles.

“Oh, I do love a good game of chess. It is hard to swallow though when I am beaten, so I'm going all out on this one.” Charles mused, fork cutting into his cake and taking a mouthful. “What's the prize for the winner, aside from pride? A kiss, maybe? A second date?”

Erik paled at how far his mind travelled at Charles’ words. He tried to play it cool. “If I win, I get a second date. If you win… You get a kiss. Does that sound fair?” He asked cheekily, smile as big as Charles’ as the other hummed. “I don't want to further stroke your ego, Charles. I _will_ win.”

  
-

Charles won.

Erik had never been happier in his life.

“And _checkmate_!” Charles was grinning smugly as he knocked over Erik’s King, although Erik looked hardly surprised. It was a win-win situation in effect, and Erik wanted Charles to win. He wanted to see the look of achievement on his sweet face, and the pride of beating an alpha. Not that Erik let him win of course; Charles was a feisty player.

“Congratulations, Charles. A very deserving winner.” He said, taking a drink of his wine as Charles scooped up the pieces and put them away along with the board.

Charles looked too smug for his own good.

“Indeed. I thought you'd be rather upset at me winning actually, Erik.”

“Not when I come away the richer a kiss.” Erik replied, expression turning flat as he attempted not to feel too giddy, but that didn't matter, not when Charles’ lips were suddenly on his and he felt like the whole world was still and silent in that moment. No sound but them, the noise almost intoxicating. It felt too surreal, too much like he had waited years for this moment and it was finally here. Charles’ lips were so soft and pink and Erik’s mind spun as he eagerly kissed him back, the omega inching forward with a firm hand on Erik’s right thigh. He hadn't kissed someone with this much fire since Magda. That had been some four years ago.

“Fuck,” Charles breathed against Erik’s lips, “you have one of the most gorgeous faces I've ever had the pleasure of kissing.” He chuckled, eyes still shut as he leaned in once more, breath hitching when Erik started to kiss down his mouth to his jaw. “Where have you _been_ all my life?”

Erik didn't know, but he wished he'd been there sooner. He grunted as Charles’ hand tensed at the top of his thigh. “Charles, you're beautiful.”

“Mm,” Charles hummed back, feeling as though fire were alighting his whole body, “as are you, my friend.” Erik nearly came just from that accent. Thankfully though, he hadn't, and was only starting to grow hard. Curse Charles and his sultry English accent.

That hand was travelling further and further towards Erik’s crotch with every kiss, and the alpha was forced to begrudgingly pull away. “I'm sorry, Charles. I, ah… I don't want to push you, or for this to go where it's going too quickly. But God, Charles, you make me weak. I'd do this every day if I could.” The alpha exhaled as though to steady himself, and his eyes darted over the omega’s face as though it were the first time he was seeing it, mesmerised by it. “I don't know how you haven't been snatched up by another alpha by now, but I'd be happy to be the one to do so. If you agree, of course. To being snatched.”

Immediately laughing, Charles dove in for another peck on the lips before he pressed them to Erik’s stubbly cheek. “I'd like that very much, Erik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave any comments, good or bad! I appreciate all the support you guys have given throught this story. You're all wonderful!


End file.
